Hydronian Heavy Regiments
The Hydronian Heavy Regiments, known informally as the 'Hydronian Heavies' are the Astra Militarum Regiments that hail from the Fortress world of Hydronia. The Hydronian Heavy Regiments are renowned for their no-nonsense attitude and their general disdain for Imperial authority. The regiments the world produces are exclusively heavy. From the most basic frontline soldier to the most senior Officer, all have the finest carapace armour that the world can provide. Hydronia The world of Hydronia is a continental world similar to that of Cadia or old Terra but despite the size of the world is similar to the two worlds, the gravity is lower than normal. This has caused the residents to be taller than the average imperial citizen, around 6ft, making them very intimidating. The world and surrounding sub-sector which the world is in control off is very resource rich making the world very rich in return. This has allowed them to produce high quality and elite regiments. These are the Hydronian heavy regiments. Carapace clad soldiers who march unflinching lyinto war. All regiments of Hydronia are given a full set of carapace armour which they are expected to keep, train and maintain for the rest of their stay within the regiments. While it's unexpected to see or hear even tank regiments are provided with this armour. However, it has been modified in order for the crew to work with the armour in confined conditions. The armour is considered to be a symbol of both Imperial and Hydronian pride and commitment. Due to being resource rich and in turn rich, this has allowed the regiments to be provided with high tech and advanced equipment. One such piece of equipment they use is the Ryza pattern Stormblade super heavy tank. At least 1 is provided to each super heavy regiment due to the fondness of plasma weapons with the regiments. This has provided an unexpected friendship with the forge world. Another interesting note is the culture of the regiments. Hydronia has a very strict class system in which no one can move unless granted by the planetary ruler. But this has largely been ignored by the regiments for better or worse. Around M34 for 100 years the regiments failed to gain a single victory against xenos and Chaos forces. This prompted an investigation of the command of the regiments. The investigation concluded that the officers from the noble houses were the cause of the failings by ignoring important information, numbers and more. This caused the higher echelons of command to create a rule by which no one could use their family to jump ranks. By doing so would be grounds for execution. Unsurprisingly no one in the noble houses like this, but the Planetary lord had the last say. She agreed with her command and signed the rule causing many families to leave Hydronia. This allowed some families to gain more prestige on the world and the 'traitor families' to become little more than evil villains in children's stories. History Before joining the Imperium Hydronia had its own small empire of around 100 worlds. Around this time, it is known that Hydronia made extensive use of heavy armour against xenos and local human civilizations. They also discovered a world which had a large ogryn population which they used as heavy shock troops. It should be noted that these ogryns could have been grey ogryns. With the use of the ab humans and their technology, Hydronia managed to conquer 100 worlds before coming into conflict with the Imperium. On the world of Fire ridge the Hyronian forces fought against the Imperial army before members of the World Eaters Traitor Legion came and turned the battle in their favor. This forced Hydronia to surrender and join the Imperium. Once they were under the banner of the Imperium the armies of Hydronia split. Part of the army joined the main Imperial army while the more elite became Solar Auxilia regiments. Hydronia and the worlds under it's command became known for producing high quality heavily armoured regiments. When the Horus Heresy began Hydronia suffered a split. Roughly half of the regiments broke away from the Imperium to join Horus, while the other half stayed with the Imperium. This lead to what is known as the Breaking of Steel. Commander-General Arkman Steel of the 23rd Heavy Hydronian Regiment managed to join several regiments together and hunt the traitorous regiments. However this lead him back to Hydronian space and a war ensued over the 100 worlds. The battle was long and bloody with the traitors approaching Hydronia. Arkman and the 23rd then made a last stand on the jungle world of Targia. The assault the regiment had to withstand broke the regiment completely but it allowed Hydronia to fortifiy itself in preparation. Arkman was taken as a prisoner by the traitors and was offered to the planet in exchange for complete surrender. Before the Heresy Arkman was considered to be a hero due to his many victories and planets he brought into the fold. After his capture he was tortured until he was broken. This broken form was presented before the Planetary Lord as an offering and as a warning to all who resist. But what the traitor leader did not expect was what Arkman did next. Either though desperation or crazed madness, is unknown but as he said this he tried to make it to the ship's controls but was shot though the chest. Seeing a hero fall made the people of Hydronia take up arms and defend their world. Regimental Homeworld Hydronia is a continental world that is built like a fortress. The culture and way the operation of the world is highly militaristic with a strict class system.No one can rise through the class system without the planetary lord's approval. Each city is built like a fortress with guns ranging from simple autocanons to massive turbo lascannons. All of the population of these cities are trained militia to the point where they could be considered to be a regiment of their own. Everyone is expected to join a local militia without exception. Even the nobility are not allowed to abstain from joining due to their high status. Outside of the city is farmland that stretches out for miles. This gives the land a look that is so captivating that you forget the war outside the world. While the planet is classed as a fortress world, it tries to keep it's natural beauty to remind what it's citizens are fighting for. Despite this mountain are hollowed out in order for armouries to be placed inside them. While the planet is militaristic it is also a place of culture and honour. Festivals, celebrations and other events that celebrate things from heroes to history are commonplace. While Hydronians tend to be stubborn and hard headed they are also known to be respectful and dedicated. When soldiers of other regiment s die alongside Hydronian regiments, the Hydronians make sure to find time to pay their respects to these soldiers. This comes in the form of a wood carving of an animal. This normally comes in the form of the Aqulia eagle or a lion but many forms exist. Hydronians believe that the soul needs to be guided back to the emperor so they give the dead an animal to help on their way. Regimental Organisation Command Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Regimental Vehicles & Equipment Wargear * Carapace armour * Hellgun * Flamethrower * Plasma gun * Hotshot vollygun * Bolt pistol * Hell pistol * Plasma pistol * Canteen * Shovel * Power weapons * Medi kits * Vox caster * Chain weapons * Grenades Vehicles * Hydronian-pattern Taurox Prime: '''Unlike other patters of the Taurox, the Hydronian pattern makes use of a half-track variant. This allows for almost anyone to use the vehicle with least of training. While it does make it less efficient over rocky terrain it does come in handy in case the driver dies and needs to be replaced quickly. Due to this, it has become standard practice for all Hydronians to train with the Taurox. Regimental Combat Doctrine Regimental Beliefs Regimental Training and selection Notable Regiments Notable Members * '''Commander-General Arkman Steel of the 23rd Heavy Hydronian Regiment: More commonly known as the Steel Hero, Arkman was the leader of the 23rd Heavy Hydronian Regiment during the great crusade and Hours Heresy. Known for his bold tactics and stubbornness against all Imperial officials, he did things his own way no matter what others say. He was a typical Hydronian showing the stubbornness and hardheadedness that all Hydronians are known for. Despite his habit of not listing, he did manage to help conquer worlds in the name of the Imperium. It was he who took several regiments to hunt for traitor Hydronians and held a last stand before his homeworld. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Hydronian Heavy Regiments About the Hydronian Heavy Regiments Category:Armoured Regiments Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium